<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reaction by YunaYamiMouto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662630">The Reaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto'>YunaYamiMouto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Gift That Keeps On Giving [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Birthday Gift That Keeps On Giving. </p><p>Takes place right after the end of that fic and it is exactly as the title says. Hope you'll like it! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka &amp; Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Gift That Keeps On Giving [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nii-san?" Madara heard Izuna call as he was putting on his sandals, preparing to go out for a spar with Tobirama as they had agreed last night - or early this morning when the sun had not yet even touched the eastern horizon with its rays of light - having washed off from their nightly activities and changed before he headed out. He hadn't realized he had woken up his younger brother, but maybe Izuna had roused on his own. Either way, he was awake now and sounded sleepily confused.</p><p>"Yes, Izuna?" He hummed in reply, wondering if he should have applied some more cream for sore muscles in ... certain areas, after last night, since surely it will not be pleasant to dance in such a condition, but Tobirama obviously needed the advantage if he was stumbling over his feet again, as though Madara hadn't put in hours upon hours to correct that all those years ago. Besides, it wasn't exactly crippling or anything and he was a shinobi. Shinobi endured.</p><p>This was going to be a pleasurable endurance.</p><p>And he'll probably get to tease Tobirama about it, too, which was just a bonus he wouldn't like to pass up, however their little sparring session might go.</p><p>"Why are you wearing that?" The younger Uchiha asked and Madara turned enough to give his last remaining little brother a sweet, innocent smile that he knew will only make Izuna more suspicious. Indeed, his otouto already felt more awake to his senses upon seeing it.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just a light headache. This helps a little. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late."</p><p>"Late for what?" The suspicious frown was clear even in Izuna's voice and Madara had to stop himself from cackling. Oh, this day promised to be <em>so</em> much fun if he was already this entertained. The sun hasn't even breached the dense, tall forests of Hi no Kuni surrounding Konoha! "The Tower starts with the regular shift three hours from now."</p><p>"Oh. Tobirama and I arranged a sparring session yesterday."</p><p>"Tobirama?" Izuna repeated, though whether it was confusion over the casual, informal address or the identity of his dance partner was unclear. Madara bulldozed over it regardless.</p><p>"I need to get going now, or I really will be late."</p><p>"But like <em>that</em>!?" Izuna hurried after him as he opened the door and swiftly walked out of the main house, ignoring the curious, incredulous eyes he could feel on his person directed by the guards on duty. Konoha may be a safe haven for all, but Kekkei Genkai clans with a doujutsu like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga weren't going to risk it.</p><p>"I'll see you later, Izuna."</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that!" His little brother yelled from behind him sarcastically and Madara chuckled.</p><p>This was going to be <em>fun</em>.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Good morning, Touka!" Hashirama cheerfully greeted his older cousin as he made his way towards the Tower to start another day of mind-numbing paperwork and other administrative duties that came with the Hokage hat of office, cheerful even though he knew his little brother and best friend will be on his case for being late. It was only twenty minutes! It's a record for him! They should be proud of him.</p><p>Only, when he looked over to what his cousin was staring at when she didn't return his greeting, he realized they weren't in the Tower yet, either, but instead seemed to be sparring a sizable distance away from where the Senju kunoichi was leaning against a tree and watching. Hashirama had good eyes and was trained as a shinobi to discern things even at a distance and he could definitely tell that was Madara and Tobirama - their hair gave them away - sparring in the snow, but he couldn't really make out any details so he can't tell why Touka was staring like that.</p><p>"They've been at it for hours, from what I can tell," she said when she took his new silence and continued presence by her side as a question. "I got here forty five minutes ago and the only acknowledgement either of them gave me was to move further away since they'd brought out a couple of jutsu before. They returned to taijutsu only a few minutes ago. I don't know when they'll call it quits or what happened to have them train together, but I swear I heard Madara giving criticisms to Tobi's form a few times. Fuck me if this doesn't look familiar, Hashbrown. I feel like I've seen it somewhere before."</p><p>"It probably just resembles Tobi's fights with Izuna from the war days." Except it really doesn't. Madara's and Izuna's fighting styles differ so exponentially that the brothers might as well have not been related at all. Or just had completely different teachers when they were kids. His best friend, to use a long ago pseudo teacher of Tobirama's favorite phrase, danced, for a lack of a better word and it carried into whatever form of battle he did while Izuna was definitely less fluid in his movements and the younger Uchiha had made it clear he preferred kenjutsu than taijutsu.</p><p>"No. There's just ... <em>something</em> about it. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I swear I've seen this once before." Touka shook her head but they both snapped to attention when Madara sent Tobirama flying across the training field, the youngest Senju sliding across the snow and even getting a bit buried under it. The Uchiha's voice carried over the wind to their ears even as Tobiama got back to his feet with a snarl.</p><p>"Come on! I thought I showed you better than that! Do you seriously have two left feet, snowflake? Take the blindfold off, if you can't fight with it."</p><p><em>'Blindfold?'</em> From the looks of her face, Touka was wondering the same thing as he was. Why was Tobirama wearing a blindfold? It's not that he's incapable of fighting completely blind by relying only on his sensory ability - Dara had made sure to beat that skill bone-deep into Hashirama's younger brother - but since when did Tobirama feel comfortable enough around Madara to practice like that?</p><p>"That was a dick move and you know it," Tobirama called back as he fell into a stance Hashirama had not seen his brother take up in <em>years</em>. Ever since Dara's escape, Butsuma would beat Tobirama for it if his white haired son fell into it unconsciously. Tobirama had made up his own style based on it to better suit his own fighting style and his chakra nature for its fluidity of movement, but this <em>exact</em> style he hadn't used and Hashirama hadn't seen since they were eleven and seven and a half respectively.</p><p>With the blindfold and the stance he was in, Hashirama had a flashback of his brother, shorter, smaller, skinnier and so, so much younger, too young, preparing for a training session with his 'servant' that had been Butsuma's birthday gift for his seven year old second son. It made him wonder where that boy might be now. He knows Tobirama had stayed on the lookout for any dark haired, blind, extremely talented sensors over the years but they never came across Dara again.</p><p>"<em>No</em>, it was a lousy defense you should have stopped employing a long time ago. You <em>embarrassing</em> yourself, Senju. I was willing to write yesterday off as you being emo over your birthday, but you had a good night so you no longer have an excuse for having such poor footwork."</p><p>"Fuck you, Uchiha!"</p><p>"Maybe later." Hashirama's and Touka's jaws <em>dropped</em> while Madara cackled, for some reason. Tobirama went stiff, jerked a little in surprise, before he growled and pounced on the Uchiha with renewed vigor. If it was out of insulted pride or ... something else, Hashirama hightailed it out of there so he wouldn't find out.</p><p>He'd rather not know about his little brother's possible sex life if he could help it.</p><p>00000</p><p>Tobirama was in a good mood. Not only had he had an <em>extremely</em> pleasant evening and night, but he had had a good morning as well. Between the later afternoon spar, the dinner, his 'birthday gift', the nightly 'exercise' he and his extremely pretty and extremely pleasant companion had, the morning cuddle and then hours long spar, the quick breakfast date in his kitchen and the fact that his anija had not slacked off in his paperwork despite neither Madara nor himself being there to monitor him like the overgrown toddler he was, he was in an extremely good mood. Especially with the promise of a repetition of yesterday and this morning in the very near future.</p><p>Maybe he'll even manage to finish his paperwork early so he can squeeze in a few hours in the lab, too, before he can take Madara out for a date! Yes, it sounded like today was going to be a delightful day.</p><p>It was with such optimism - and a slight spring in his gate that he will ever admit to - that he exited his office to go give Hashirama a form that should have been dealt with <em>two days ago</em> but had instead ended up in his own work pile, only to slow down to a stop when he heard the whispers going about. It would seem the gossip mill had started working early today.</p><p>"-no, seriously! I saw him with my own eyes!"</p><p>"But why would an Uchiha-?"</p><p>"Why would <em>Uchiha Madara</em>-?"</p><p>"-possibly because the Hokage asked him to?"</p><p>"How is he <em>walking around</em>, though?"</p><p>"-you think a bloodline thief caught him and he's covering it up?"</p><p>"Why is he so <em>cheerful</em>?"</p><p><em>'Odd,'</em> he mused to himself. People were usually actually quite terrified about gossiping about Madara. He had the most obviously explosive temper of Konoha's four strongest shinobi, so it was indeed strange to hear someone gossip about the Uchiha Clan Head outside of the safety and comfort of their own home. And what were they even talking about? It almost sounded as if-</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A <em>BLINDFOLD</em>!?" His anija's voice carried through the Tower as the older Senju brother shrieked. Tobirama felt something akin to dread weight his stomach down as he set a sprint towards his brother's office. Surely Madara couldn't have-</p><p>He had. He had come into the Tower, had walked through the village to it, with a fucking blindfold on, the same one from this morning. Tobirama hadn't even realized it during their breakfast since Madara had said he 'wanted to check on what other skills Tobirama had left to rot' since they last saw each other as 'servant' and 'master'. Or master and apprentice, as most often seemed to be the case.</p><p>And that had meant that they had both taken their breakfast with blindfolds on and Tobirama had escorted Madara out with it still over his eyes, which meant he hadn't seen if the older man had taken it off once he had exited Tobirama's house. He'd been none the wiser about it until right now, when he got to see the Uchiha, armed with some administrative form or the other that needed the Hokage's attention and his usual scolding stance being stared down by a hysterical Hashirama.</p><p>"Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention!? Why aren't you at the hospital!? How did you even get to the Tower!?!"</p><p>Madara gave of the feeling of arching an unimpressed eyebrow so hard that one didn't need to be a sensor to feel it. "No, no, because I don't need to be and I walked. Are you done screeching now, tree-stump, or should I wait some more before I bring this <em>very important, a week overdue form</em> you haven't even looked at yet?"</p><p>"But your <em>eyes</em>!"</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"Why are they blindfolded!?"</p><p>"Will you shut up, jubokko!?" Hissed Izuna as he stormed in with a fuming expression on his face. "Nii-san has a headache! The light probably isn't helping any and neither is your noise!"</p><p>"But he was sparring with Tobirama just this morning!"</p><p>"So?" Madara crossed his arms, radiating disapproval and disappointment. "We're shinobi, Senju. We endure. A slight headache sure as hell wouldn't have stopped me from going out on missions back in the war."</p><p>"What do you mean you 'walked'?" Touka, whom Tobirama hadn't even registered had made her way into the office at some point due to being so focused on the drama going down in front of him, asked from his shoulder and a single look at her face told her that there was something like the edges of realization slowly dawning in her eyes.</p><p>"Nii-san is a sensor," Izuna said like it wasn't a mind-blowing and rather scary fact about an Uchiha, the <em>strongest</em> Uchiha, possessing such a skill in his arsenal. "He's been able to move about blindfolded since he was about six or seven without relying on his eyes and instead solely on his senses."</p><p>"And he can ... <em>fight</em> blindfolded, too?" The way Touka glanced at him was all that the white haired Senju needed to know she had figured it out, or was at least figuring it out right at this moment.</p><p>"Shouldn't you know?" Madara asked with an all too innocent tone of voice that was anything <em>but</em> innocent. And when that far too cheerful smile spread across his face, Tobirama knew the gig was up. "After all, I corrected you left-footed Senju enough times for you to be intimately familiar with how well I dance with a blindfold over my eyes. Or how much better my form with shurikenjutsu is."</p><p>There was a stupefied moment of silence as those words sank in and Tobirama just put his face in his free hand, pinching the bridge of his nose in the hopes of staving off the oncoming headache just as Touka fell into a string of curses that would make even a harlot blush and a sailor squirm. Madara's little smile only turned into a full on grin that showed just how amused he was by this situation.</p><p>"Nii-san, what are you talking about?" Izuna asked with a frown, confused, black eyes jumping from one Senju to the other, obviously mystified by their reaction.</p><p>"Dara. Fucking Ma<em>dara</em>!" Touka was muttering under her breath with more curses falling from her lips, running a hand through her hair and nearly dislodging her topknot in the process. "And you fucking knew the whole time!"</p><p>"<em>You're</em> Tobi's old servant?!" Hashirama squeaked, flailing behind his desk, face contorted in confusion and excitement and about a dozen other emotions Tobirama didn't have the patience nor the motivation to discern. "From all those years ago!? But then you knew who I was at the river! Why didn't you ever say anything!?"</p><p>"<em>I</em> was the blindfolded one," Madara replied with a haughty sniff. "It's not <em>my</em> fault all of you Senju are so typically Senju-<em>blind</em>. You should have recognized me the second you saw me. I didn't look all that much different between ten turning eleven and thirteen. The blindfold was really the only difference."</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" Touka cursed again, apparently lost for all other words. Tobirama had to admit that that, at least, was amusing.</p><p>Was that why Madara had done it? Amusement at their expense as petty revenge for not immediately recognizing him all those years ago? He wouldn't be surprised. It sure as hell sounded like the Dara he knew, like the <em>Madara</em> he had gotten to know here in Konoha.</p><p>"But that means you could have trounced me that day at the river!" Hashirama, predictably, didn't know when to close his mouth. "Why didn't you take a chance to get back at us for practically making you our <em>slave</em>!?"</p><p>Silence. Utter, dead silence, tense enough that not even Tobirama's new, experimental Raijin no Ken would be able to cut through it and that thing was pure <em>lightning</em>. Tobirama wondered if the whole Tower was eavesdropping and now gaping upon hearing that last tidbit. Because not even the <em>Senju</em> had known that they had once held <em>Uchiha Madara</em> as a slave, had brought him to teach their second heir about sensing and a plethora of other things because Dara was a perfectionist and had grown fond of the four Senju brothers and their older cousin.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, Hashirama should have <em>known that</em> instead of blurting that question out like that!</p><p>Then, the silence and tension was broken by a clear killing intent coming from Izuna. One didn't have to look over to him to know he not only had his Sharingan, but also his Mangekyo active and that his face was contorted in that scary, shadowed way it usually got when someone insulted the Uchiha or especially his older brother. Tobirama definitely knew he was gearing up to hunt the Senju like a predator and he wondered if he should just use Hiraishin to get out of here.</p><p>"You used my precious, beloved Nii-san as a slave?" The younger of the two Uchiha asked in a chilly voice and Touka all but said 'I'm out' and puffed away, apparently done with the drama and needing a moment to herself to reconcile with the fact that Madara could have led the Uchiha to slaughter the Senju at <em>any time</em> in the war and <em>hadn't</em> <em>done so</em> because he was <em>fond</em> of them, even after his brothers were killed until only Izuna remained.</p><p>Hashirama was sweating as he realized, Hokage or not, God of Shinobi or not, Izuna was going to hunt him down and slaughter him like a pig. Tobirama was kind of grateful that all those who had been involved in bringing Dara in had been killed years ago, during the war, because killing them now would no doubt throw them right back into war.</p><p>Wait, hadn't <em>Madara</em> been the one to kill them all? Save Butsuma, that is. Damn.</p><p>"Well, not <em>slave</em>, per se," his anija, because he never will know when to keep his mouth shut, kept babbling in his slowly mounting panic. "More like a ... servant? He pretty much just taught us things and told us stories and was dressed up all pretty-"</p><p>Izuna gave a blood-curling war cry and Hashirama was smart enough to bolt, the younger Uchiha hot on his heals spewing fire and launching lightning while cursing Hashirama's entire bloodline to their earliest ancestors. Tobirama just kept pinching the bridge of his nose until he heard the doors being closed and locked and felt the privacy seals flare, snapping into place and isolating the office.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked his once sensing tutor as Madara also closed and locked the window behind Hashirama's desk before clearing said desk of any and all paperwork that was neatly stacked to the side for later work.</p><p>"It's later," the older man replied, coming around the desk until he was closer to Tobirama again with an inviting curl to his lips. It took Tobirama an embarrassing ten seconds to realize what the other was practically saying before heat started spreading through his veins.</p><p>"We have work," he protested feebly even as he came closer, unable to resist that invitation, the <em>temptation</em>.</p><p>"That can come at another later," Madara huffed, jumping up onto the desk and drawing the slightly taller man closer, until he was cradling Tobirama's hips between his knees. "Our brothers will keep each other busy enough. The gossip circles will take care of the rest. The paperwork will be done simply out of fear of our combined wrath if it isn't. Besides, don't you want your reward for doing so much better in your dance this morning?"</p><p>"Fuck you," he bit out halfheartedly, hands already massaging strong thighs, making Madara give a delighted shiver.</p><p>"Please do." Well, how could he <em>possibly</em> say no to that. He went to remove the blindfold but Madara caught his hand. "Leave it."</p><p>Tobirama didn't bother to suppress a grin as he bit Madara's neck at that.</p><p>Screw their brothers, their clans, the villagers and the gossip mill.</p><p>They had a desk to test the sturdiness of.</p><p>OWARI</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For all those who were wondering how TobiMada's nearest and dearest might react once they find out! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>